


Как соблазнить тануки

by Kamiyasuri



Series: Как приручить тануки [1]
Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: Сражение бок о бок с Тамазуки не прошло для Дассая даром. Ну, а если быть до конца честным, он заинтересовался юным тануки ещё на сборе кланов. И вот, после битвы с оммёдзи наконец появилось время обдумать, влечёт его к Тамазуки из-за долгого воздержания, или тут замешаны серьёзные чувства.





	Как соблазнить тануки

**Author's Note:**

> Другие персонажи упоминаются.
> 
> Первый фанфик в серии «Как приручить тануки».

Дассай заглянул в комнату, отведённую под лазарет, но увидел там только мрачного ёкая из клана Нура. И то верно, Зен на дух не переносил второго парня, способного врачевать раны. Поэтому они с Тамазуки сразу же молча разошлись в разные углы зала, где принимали пострадавших в глобальной битве против оммёдзи.

Дассай вот ничего не смыслил в лекарском мастерстве, потому что с товарищами всегда лечился саке. Но даже он был способен уловить совершенно идентичную атмосферу в двух зонах лазарета. Из обеих отгороженных половин доносился запах ядовитых трав, стоны раненых и мрачный рык врачей, которым нерадивые пациенты знатно мотали нервы. И если Зен, судя по реакции своих, вёл себя так постоянно, то ругань Тамазуки стала для Дассая неожиданностью. Услышав её впервые несколько дней назад, Дассай хмыкнул: а этот тануки ещё строил из себя хладнокровного ёкая! Зато вопреки такому отношению раненый мужичок выскочил из лазарета вполне резво, а значит и лечение прошло успешно.

Вот и теперь Дассай, искавший Тамазуки, увидел похожее на половине Зена. А заодно заметил, что тот залечивает друзьям бытовые раны, полученные при ремонте дома клана Нура. Из этого следовало, что тануки больше не будет врачевать и его ст _о_ ит искать в гостевых комнатах. Дассай напрягся и смутно припомнил, что эту самую комнату Тамазуки отвели по соседству с его собственной, куда Дассай не заявлялся уже пару дней, участвуя в праздновании победы, то есть глобальной пьянке, поэтому засыпал-просыпался в общественных залах. Наверняка необщительный тануки наслаждается покоем вдали от шума. Что ещё не вернулся на Сикоку – это точно, ведь сложно пропустить уход Шествия восьмидесяти восьми ёкаев.

Так размышляя, Дассай оставил своих парней праздновать дальше и помогать в восстановительных работах, а сам двинулся в обход основного дома. Здесь, на задних дворах, было тихо, лишь изредка долетали звуки со стройки и пьянок. Вокруг цвели неувядающие сакуры, хотя для них явно был не сезон – лето стояло в разгаре. Дассай на ходу отхлебнул из бутыли и свернул за угол.

В глубине дворика зашуршала трава, из которой вдруг раздался громкий лай. Дассай повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как к нему скачет белый щенок.

-Эй, где твой хозяин? – присев на корточки, спросил Дассай, но протягивать руку и трогать собаку не стал. Она и без того отшатнулась в сторону, прижав уши к голове. Прямо как несколько дней назад, когда Дассай хотел погладить её, чтобы успокоить после исчезновения Тамазуки в зеркальном лабиринте. Видимо, псинка не боялась только хозяина, остальных вовсе не жалуя. А Дассай всё никак не мог сообразить, что она из себя представляет. Ёкая он в щенке не чувствовал, но тануки вряд ли стал бы носить у груди обычное животное, особенно если учесть его статус.

-Ну что такое? Иди сюда! – прервал его мысли знакомый плавный голос. К кому обращался Тамазуки, было неясно, но скорее всего не к Дассаю – уж слишком мягок был тон. Точно не к Дассаю: щенок мгновенно умолк и, развернувшись, побежал через поляну в дальний угол, где смыкались два корпуса комнат. А Дассай недолго думая пошёл на голос. Увидел, как пёсик привстал передними лапами на энгаву и замахал хвостиком, и уже сам заметил единственные раскрытые створки. Ага, вот и нора тануки! Щенок, глянув на подходившего чужака, быстро нырнул обратно в кусты. А Дассай заглянул в комнату.

Так и есть, Тамазуки полулежал на разобранной постели и что-то читал. То есть уже нет, потому что поднял голову, чтобы смерить непрошеного гостя острым взглядом. Дассай успел заметить, что перед тем, как снова стать равнодушными, глаза тануки выразили удивление.

-Привет! – махнул Дассай рукой и уселся прямо перед входом в комнату, лицом к её обитателю. – Всё дичишься, залёг в логове и носа наружу не кажешь?

-Я в отличие от тебя не люблю пьяных гулянок, - буркнул Тамазуки и отложил книгу, чтобы потянуться за чашкой.

-Да не заливай, тут в другом причина! – усмехнулся Дассай, а сам невольно засмотрелся на его острое колено, с которого от движения съехала ткань. Сглотнул, с трудом поднимая глаза, и наткнулся уже на холодный взгляд Тамазуки.

-О, они тебе рассказали? – так же холодно протянул тануки. – Ну что, какими милыми словечками они меня называли? Скольким там я жизнь сломал? Надеюсь, ты их хорошо утешил, угостил своим пойлом?

-Тамазуки, - предупреждающе произнёс Дассай, которому очень не понравилась злость, растущая в его голосе с каждым вопросом. – Никто тебя уже ни в чём не обвиняет. Да, ты был первым серьёзным врагом их молодёжи, да, ты причинил им вред и горе. Но из-за твоего восстания Рикуо узнал о реальной опасности, вырос, стал сильнее. Его старикан так вообще говорит, кабы не сражение с тобой, мальчишка продолжил бы нуждаться в няньках и играть в человека…

-Вот как они это обернули. Очень лестно, - уже спокойнее сказал Тамазуки и сел прямее. Ноги снова скрылись под полами юкаты, зато шире распахнулся её верхний вырез. Дассаю даже показалось, что молочно-белая кожа тануки светится в полумраке комнаты. Он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть выточенных словно из мрамора ключиц, тонкой шеи с обнажённым горлом. И услышал брюзгливое: - Ты зачем здесь? И даже не пытайся на пьянку вытащить!

-Да просто пришёл проведать, проверить, не помер ли ты тут в одиночестве, всеми забытый и покинутый, - с ухмылкой сообщил Дассай и легко увернулся от пущенной ему в лицо подушки. Поспешил перевести глаза на собеседника, чтобы заметить кое-какую деталь. Тамазуки и правда опускал после броска левую руку. А правая даже не выглянула из рукава. Дассай задумался об этом ещё в том памятном сражении, когда залил противника тануки своим пламенем. Тогда Тамазуки вместо того, чтобы защититься от живучего оммёдзи правой рукой или хотя бы – если он левша – перехватить ею щенка, призвал листья. Вот теперь Дассай и хотел выяснить, что здесь не так.

-А если серьёзно? – спросил тануки, которого не обманула его «забота». При том, что Дассай совсем не шутил, просто подал правду в такой форме, чтобы Тамазуки не поверил. Надо же было как-то маскировать свой особый интерес к этому проницательному парню. И вечный совет, что истину можно скрыть за издёвкой, сработал. К тому же у Дассая был заготовлен второй ответ:

-Где все твои? Оправились от ран? Могут же помочь с отстройкой дома.

-Пусть местные этим занимаются, - отрезал Тамазуки. – Нам здесь не жить.

-Вредина ты. Ну тогда дай им хоть расслабиться, а то с таким грозным господином им несладко, наверно? – Дассай отхлебнул из родной бутыли и покосился на тануки.

-Поздно спохватился, мои уже в Сикоку, - тот отпил ещё чаю.

-Что?! Как это?! – изумился Дассай и, не вставая, вполз в комнату, уселся в полуметре от Тамазуки. – Их же восемь десятков! Не могли мы проморгать уход целого полчища! Куда ты их упрятал, колись!

-Что это будут за ёкаи, которых всем видно? – надменно вздёрнул подбородок тануки. – Это ваши все шумные и заметные. Своих я отправил обратно сразу, как подлечил. Вдобавок родная земля поможет им быстрее восстановиться. А тут слишком много людей и техники. Да и остатки энергии оммёдзи продолжают травить…

-А ты тогда чего ещё здесь? – спросил Дассай, ошеломлённый его ответом. Заботится, хитрюга, о своих ёкаях и очень даже достойно! Это ж как надо было измениться! Тот ли это кровожадный тануки, который убил всю свою бывшую свиту ради сомнительного могущества?! Вон, ёкаи Нура с неподдельным ужасом пересказывали те события, а тут Тамазуки говорит прямо противоположное. Перевоспитался, не иначе. И несмотря на прошлые зверства смог заслужить почёт и уважение нынешних подчинённых.

-Раненых много. Пришлось задержаться, - ответил на уже подзабытый Дассаем вопрос тануки. – Но сегодня ночью, думаю, можно возвращаться. Рикуо всё равно нескоро явится. И мне тут больше делать нечего.

-Лады! Тогда я тебя провожу! – обрадовался Дассай. – Часть своих, здоровых, тут для помощи оставлю, но мне тоже нужно в клан вернуться, всё рассказать.

-Нет уж, как-нибудь отдельно, - возразил Тамазуки и поморщился от волны перегара. Замахал рукой перед носом, рявкнул: - Выметайся, а то вся комната уже провоняла!

-Да ладно тебе, так уже весь дом пропах, - пьяно рассмеялся Дассай и получил ладонью по лбу. Чётким движением перехватил тонкое, но крепкое запястье. Сжал и дёрнул в сторону, зорко следя за другой рукой Тамазуки. Любой здоровый человек или ёкай опёрся бы на неё машинально. А вот тануки упал на бок, не ударившись головой лишь потому, что там лежала возвращённая на место подушка – Дассай специально так целил. Он навис над скрипнувшим зубами парнем и увидел, как соскальзывает с его правого плеча рукав. С жадностью проследил, как обнажается гладкая кожа… И замер. Потому что дальше открылось страшное увечье. Рука заканчивалась чуть выше того места, где положено быть локтю.

-Пусти! – утробно прошипел Тамазуки, и его янтарные глаза опасно полыхнули. Он понял, что левую руку всё равно не сможет выдернуть, поэтому попытался достать Дассая ногами. Не вышло – Дассай прижал оба его колена одним своим. Отставил бутыль и освободившейся ладонью потянулся к обрубку. Тамазуки ещё раз дёрнулся, чтобы избежать чужого прикосновения, чтобы вырваться, скрыться!..

Но Дассай и не подумал его отпускать. Глухой к сыплющимся угрозам тануки, он осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по чуть бугристому срезу руки. Нежная кожа вмиг покрылась мурашками. Дассай задержал касание… И вдруг вспомнил, что в том рассказе о первом серьёзном враге Рикуо мелкий ёкай начинал было говорить о причине победы! Но его перебил другой, более шумный пьяница, поэтому причина не задержалась тогда в воспалённом мозге Дассая. А теперь вот всплыла как по заказу. Значит, это внук босса Нура отрубил Тамазуки правую руку!

Стоило этому осознанию вспыхнуть в голове, как Дассай почувствовал, что следом вскипает чёрная ярость, подхлёстнутая ещё и саке. Чтоб его, этого Рикуо!..

-Дассай! – как сквозь толщу воды услышал он крик и очнулся, когда переносицу пронзила резкая боль. Увидел совсем рядом переливающиеся рыжими огнями глазищи. И только потом сообразил, что чересчур крепко сжал и запястье, и увечное плечо тануки. Пришлось поспешно расцеплять пальцы, а для надёжности ещё и отстраняться. Переводя дыхание, он ощупал переносье. Судя по всему, Тамазуки ударил ему в лицо лбом, чтобы привести в сознание. И очень, надо сказать, действенно, потому что эту тёмную ярость не следовало обращать против друзей. Опасная сущность ёкая Сакеноми как-то слишком легко проснулась…

-Дассай, - уже тише повторил Тамазуки, дождался его взгляда и со вздохом пояснил: - Я тогда был под действием Молота короля демонов, то есть опасен и безумен. Рикуо пришлось отрубить мне руку, держащую меч, чтобы защитить своих ёкаев и людей. Как видишь, меня он не убил.

-Зато оставил калекой, - процедил Дассай, наблюдая, как Тамазуки обыденно растирает в ступке листья.

-А я похож на калеку? – сказал тот с лёгкой улыбкой. Капнул в ступку воды и получившейся кашицей намазал ноющую переносицу Дассая. Тот в ответ на вопрос лишь невесело хмыкнул. Обернулся, почувствовав чьё-то присутствие. Оказывается, это щенок прибежал на недавний крик хозяина. Но кинуться на обидчика так и не осмелился, поэтому теперь выглядывал из-за створки. Или не посчитал Дассая за обидчика?

-Он ещё совсем мал, не способен защищать, - словно угадав его мысли, пояснил Тамазуки.

-Это вообще ёкай? Зачем ты его таскаешь, если он бесполезен? – с интересом спросил Дассай.

-А ты не понял ещё? – удивился Тамазуки и поманил щенка к себе. Тот подбежал, обогнув Дассая по широкой дуге, и ткнулся носом в колени хозяина. Тануки потрепал его за ушками. Взглянул на собеседника и спохватился: - А, точно, забыл про специфику. Он нескоро пробудится. И вообще для этого нужно его пытать и убить. Инугами, - добавил он, когда Дассай присвистнул.

-О, была у меня такая догадка, - кивнул тот. – А иначе зачем тебе обычная псина.

-И правда, - коротко сказал Тамазуки и потянулся накинуть рукав на правое плечо. Тут-то Дассай и заметил, как на обрубке и левом запястье тануки проступают синяки… Хорошо он его хватанул!..

-Звиняй, - буркнул Дассай, тщетно стараясь оторвать взгляд от темнеющих пятен на белоснежной коже. Странно, но мысль об оставленных им следах на этом вредном парне вызывала не вину, а удовлетворение… Да уж, хороши последствия удара в переносицу – голова не в порядке, раз такие мысли рождает! Или не в этом дело? Ведь они были похожи на его желание потрогать срез плеча, коснуться шеи и груди Тамазуки…

-Ничего, не кисейная барышня – от синяков помирать, - беспечно фыркнул тем временем тануки, даже близко не представляя, какую бурю эмоций вызывает в собеседнике. – Даже от ран, нанесённых оммёдзи, оправились… Нос-то как? Я тебя неслабо треснул.

-Вроде цел, - очнулся и пощупал переносицу Дассай. Понял, что мазь из листьев помогла: отёк и боль почти прошли. Вот тебе и лекарь. Он запоздало предложил: - Может, тебе синяки намазать?

-Да нет, сами скоро пройдут, - отмахнулся Тамазуки. – Тем более что, сам видишь, запястье не смогу…

-Так давай я! – мгновенно углядел свой шанс Дассай и резво подвинулся к тануки. Щенок в последний раз махнул хвостиком и бочком опасливо пробрался к выходу, где снова выскочил в сад.

-Отстань, говорю, - буркнул Тамазуки, но без особого нажима. Тем более что Дассай уже макнул пальцы в мазь и изловил его запястье. На этот раз, наученный горьким опытом, осторожнее. Положил на браслет из синяков лекарство, попытался незаметно задержать в ладони прохладную тонкую руку. Но Тамазуки быстро отдёрнул её и, спустив ткань с правого плеча, сам смазал его.

-Он отрубил тебе руку… Но ты всё равно явился на сбор, а потом ещё и помогал. Почему? – медленно выговорил Дассай. Он не мог понять мотивов тануки. Хоть тот что-то и говорил о создании сильнейшего шествия ёкаев, но при этом просто прокладывал Рикуо дорогу к Сеймею. Нелогично вообще.

-Я изменился, - вдруг абсолютно серьёзно сказал Тамазуки. И встретившись с ним взглядом, Дассай чуть не утонул в янтарных водоворотах. А в ушах продолжал звучать гипнотический голос: - Я понял много важного. Но лишь после того поражения, после потери руки, Молота, а с ним и всей заёмной силы. И это, - вернувшийся к реальности Дассай увидел, как Тамазуки демонстративно приподнял увечное плечо, - стало постоянным напоминанием. Как и этот шрам. – Он коснулся пальцами лица. – Долг я Рикуо вернул, так что теперь со спокойной душой могу становиться сильнее, чтобы потом набрать величайший сонм ёкаев. Вот так. Дассай?

Тот молча потянулся убрать волосы с его лба, чтобы получше рассмотреть шрам и… лицо полностью.

-Что ты делаешь? – отрезвил его недовольный голос отшатнувшегося тануки.

-Да вот, хочу лоб глянуть. Ты же им мне в нос ударил, неужели даже ссадины не осталось?! – шустро нашёлся с ответом Дассай и отодвинул тёмную чёлку в сторону. Бледный лоб Тамазуки и впрямь был цел и невредим! Тоже что ли из мрамора?!

-По виду и не скажешь, но кости у меня крепкие, - хмыкнул тануки и осёкся. Потому что Дассай неожиданно наклонился и мазнул губами по возможному синяку. – Чего творишь?!

-Лечу, - невозмутимо сообщил Дассай. Мягко толкнул его спиной на подушку и, придавив сверху грудью, медленно провёл языком по светло-розовому шраму.

-Что ты!.. Перестань! – выдавил Тамазуки, зажмуриваясь. А Дассай крепко прижал к полу его узкое запястье, чтобы тот не заехал ему в лицо уже кулаком. Другой рукой сграбастал волосы на затылке тануки, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. И скользнул языком уже по розовеющим скулам парня. Цвет сакуры заливал бледную кожу его щёк, стекал по шее до самых ключиц. Дассай же, оторвавшись, завороженно наблюдал за этим необычным румянцем. Тем временем смущённый – что тоже было необычно – Тамазуки прошипел: - Мерзавец!..

Так что Дассаю пришлось поспешно коснуться и тонких губ – сначала языком, потом, распробовав, и губами. Так он вовлёк тануки в неловкий поцелуй, а заодно прервал поток брани, которой попытался разразиться злой парень. Ругань превратилась в беспомощное мычание. Тамазуки напрягся, но тут же обмяк. На поцелуй, конечно, не отвечал, глаз не закрывал.

-Если думаешь, что можешь отвадить меня, притворившись куклой, и не надейся, - после глубокого вдоха заметил Дассай, разгадавший его уловку. Дёрнул тануки за затылок ближе к себе, заглядывая в жёлтые глаза, и предостерёг: - А твои листья я сожгу мгновенно, саке же при тебе пил!

В поддержку своих слов он поднял голову и дунул в рыжий рой листьев, который только что призвал отчаявшийся вырваться Тамазуки. Струя синего пламени не оставила от них даже мелких крошек, способных вскипятить кровь. Впрочем, кровь Дассая и так уже кипела от вида распластанного под ним парня, недобро скалящего зубы. И прежде чем тот успел выплюнуть едкий комментарий, Дассай впился ему в губы, ворвался языком в рот. Где напоролся на вдруг удлинившиеся клыки. Заострились и когти на единственной руке Тамазуки, они же полоснули по кисти-наручнику Дассая. Но всё это не помогло ни остановить поцелуй, ни ослабить хватку. Наоборот, Дассай навалился сильнее, не давая тануки дышать, укрощая его язык своим, а пальцами без труда удерживая тонкую руку.

Чёткость мысли давно покинула пьяницу и вовсе не из-за выпитого. Виной этому был Тамазуки, который выглядел очень соблазнительно. Его жёсткие поначалу губы смягчались и распухали под напористыми поцелуями Дассая. Глаза наконец закрылись, наполовину отпуская из-под гипнотического круговорота янтаря. Зато на смену этому гипнозу пришёл другой – от вкуса. Горько-сладкого, видимо в смеси с алкогольным, вечным во рту Дассая. А ко вкусу добавлялся и аромат, где запах мускуса перебивался другими. Тамазуки и раньше пах чем-то приятным, но еле уловимо. Теперь же аромат словно расцветал на его разгорячённой коже.

Так что Дассай, ненадолго оставив в покое губы тануки, стал целовать его шею, плечи и грудь, втягивая носом запахи, стараясь распознать нотки головокружительного аромата. Не удержался и куснул розовый сосок, отчего Тамазуки вздрогнул. А Дассай наконец понял, что сквозь листвяной запах мази пробивается аромат улуна и… кленового сиропа! Точно! Дассай всего пару раз пробовал этот сладкий соус вроде как именно на Сикоку, так что этот запах и вкус отпечатались в памяти Дассая, но почти забылись. А тут, подстёгнутые ими рецепторы напомнили. И верно, как ещё должен пахнуть ёкай, способность которого завязана на кленовой листве? Аромат дополнил сногсшибательный эффект, так что Дассай окончательно потерял голову. Да чёрт побери! Он даже в детстве от крепкого алкоголя так не пьянел! Желание овладеть Тамазуки вырвалось из цепей.

Дассай рискнул отпустить руку тануки, а всё для того, чтобы обеими ладонями провести по его спине вверх. Нетерпеливо сдёрнул рукав с его второго плеча, неверными пальцами стянул в сторону пояс. И чуть отодвинулся, чтобы полностью охватить взглядом получившуюся картину.

Тамазуки уже вцепился зубами в освобождённое запястье. От частого дыхания подрагивал весь торс. Сквозь заливший шею румянец проступали бордовые следы засосов. Чёрные волосы, прилипшие к щекам, лбу и шее, резко контрастировали со светлой кожей.

Дассай, пожирая открывшееся зрелище взглядом, поспешно оттискивал это у себя в мозгу. Но надолго его терпения не хватило. Почти сразу он склонился над Тамазуки и вдвинул колено меж его бёдер, заставляя их развести. Ткань юкаты пока скрывала их и пах, потому что Дассай старался растянуть удовольствие и не срывал её. Глянул на своё запястье, где когти тануки оставили саднящие царапины.

-Моя очередь, - шепнул он Тамазуки на ухо, обдавая его горячим дыханием. И сильно прикусил шею чуть пониже, там, где билась сумасшедшая артерия. Она, конечно, осталась целой, но кровь проступила на светлой коже, дополняя витающий в воздухе аромат запахом железа. Дассай лизнул след укуса, после чего осторожно отстранил от зубов тануки его же запястье, облизал кровь уже с него. Поцеловал запачканные ею губы Тамазуки, дополняя вкус на языке. А отрываясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Дассай вдруг сообразил, что уже давно находится на грани оргазма. Правда, касаться своего паха он не стал, потому что руки были заняты ещё более увлекательным делом: скользили по изгибам спины тануки, обводили позвонки, спускались к поясу и ниже.

О груди Тамазуки он тоже не забывал – поочерёдно измучил ртом алые соски, слушая хриплые вздохи парня. Потом повёл языком по поджавшемуся животу, и в этот миг цепкие пальцы тануки схватили его за чёлку. Слегка прикусив кожу, Дассай приподнял голову. И почувствовал, как жаркая волна прокатывается по хребту и груди, оседает возбуждением в паху. И всё это – оттого, что Тамазуки смотрел на него сверху вниз томными глазами. Взгляд цвета жидкого янтаря одновременно запрещал и приказывал продолжать.

Дассай судорожно вздохнул, стараясь не утратить здравый смысл и сдержать желание. У него это чудом получилось. Наверно потому, что оставалась ещё одна граница – тонкая, из ткани, - край юкаты ниже пояса тануки. Дассай сначала осторожно нарушил её сзади, сжав в ладонях гладкие ягодицы Тамазуки, проведя пальцами по влажной ложбинке между ними, по более нежной кожице входа. И только потом сдвинул ткань спереди. Хотел тоже рассмотреть подробнее, но пальцы в волосах сжались крепче, поэтому Дассай сдался и взял в рот встающий член Тамазуки. Хват пятерни мгновенно ослаб, послышался приглушённый стон. Наверняка парень опять вцепился зубами в несчастное запястье. Но Дассай подумал об этом лишь мельком и тут же забыл, чтобы сосредоточиться на важном.

Нежная головка члена горячила нёбо Дассая, ствол под ласками его языка твердел и пульсировал. Дассай коснулся поджавшихся яичек, что-то припомнил об их особенностях у всех тануки, но решил, что спросит потом, когда в голове будут связные мысли, а не дикий жар страсти.

Дассай одной рукой обмял ягодицы Тамазуки ещё разок и за них приподнял его бёдра выше, полностью вбирая его член в рот. Скользнул губами к головке, обвёл языком самый кончик. Поддел яички большим пальцем и, пустив на него нить слюны, мазнул по сомкнутому входу в тело. Добавил ещё и осторожно помассировал. Не забывал в это время и о члене тануки. Так что, когда сквозь буханье в ушах пульса услышал длинный стон Тамазуки, сообразил, в чём дело. И лизнул по всей длине, подразнив языком под самой головкой. Гибкое тело затрясло от оргазма, сперма плеснула на поджатый живот густой струёй. Дассай слизнул её капли с верха члена и кончил следом за Тамазуки, потому что теперь вкус и запах стали идеальными, дополненными пряностью спермы. В паху мгновенно сделалось липко, поэтому Дассай поспешно развязал пояс и сдвинул штаны ниже, обнажая свой влажный, не желающий опадать член.

Все ёкаи уже столько времени были заняты войной, что ни минутки на расслабление и – тем более – секс не было. Но в данном случае воздержание играло не главную роль, ведь для Дассая самым возбуждающим фактором был парень под ним, еле переводящий дыхание после оргазма. Глаз Тамазуки не открывал, а шрам теперь сливался цветом с лицом. По изящной шее, по груди катился пот, на животе подсыхала сперма. А снова встающий член тануки обхватил дрожащей рукой. И Дассай чуть снова не кончил от увиденного. Наклонился и подарил Тамазуки горьковато-солёный поцелуй.

-Ну как тебе твой вкус? – прошептал он, пахом прижимая его руку с членом. Толкнулся в дрожащую ладонь и застонал в унисон с выгнувшимся навстречу парнем. Ещё несколько движений тонких пальцев – ещё один оргазм, совместный и куда более бурный. Мешая восстанавливать дыхание, Дассай жадно хватал губы Тамазуки своими, прикусывал острый язык, ловил рваные вдохи и отголоски стона. Тануки окончательно размяк и даже ответил на один из таких яростных поцелуев. Откинулся назад, уклоняясь от напора.

Дассай же решил продолжить и размазал сперму по животу Тамазуки, увлажняя свои пальцы. И снова ввёл один в зажатый вход в тело тануки. Почувствовал, как парень напрягся, и успокаивающе лизнул его в губы.

-Перегаром воняешь, - выдавил тот, отворачивая голову. На это очень своевременное заявление Дассай хохотнул:

-Только сейчас заметил?

-И щетина колется! – отпихнул его подбородок от своей груди тануки, что тоже было поздновато. Дассай не смутился, перехватил его кисть и обмахнул каждый палец языком. Хитро заглянул в яркие глаза:

-А ты царапаешься, но я же терплю. А всё потому, что ты чертовски сексуален! Так что потерпи, тебе же приятно.

И он нарочно потёрся небритым подбородком о нежный сосок. Тамазуки охнул и что-то прошипел то ли из-за этого, то ли из-за того, что Дассай двинул палец внутри него дальше.

-Мази той… добавь, - процедил тануки и запустил когти ему в плечо. Медленно проступила кровь, но Дассай не обратил на это внимание. Потянулся свободной рукой в сторону и, нашарив ступку, собрал двумя пальцами остатки лекарства. Листвяной запах усилился.

-Постой, - тут Дассая осенило. – Ты же не для этого её…

-Нет, конечно, идиот! – от шока распахнул глаза Тамазуки. Потупился и, краснея, пробурчал: - Просто она… обезболивает…

-Отлично! – воскликнул Дассай и, чмокнув тануки в губы, полностью сосредоточился на его подготовке. С мазью дело и правда пошло быстрее. Тамазуки сначала изредка морщился, а в какой-то момент сладко застонал. Поспешно захлопнул рот ладонью, но Дассай ещё раз прощупал чувствительное место, чем вызвал у тануки новые стоны. Добавил второй, а потом и третий палец, осторожно растягивая.

У Дассая перед глазами всё плыло, отчётливо было видно лишь лицо Тамазуки. Так что он поспешно слизал с его щёк невольные слёзы и за бёдра притянул к себе. Его член уже готов был взорваться от растущего напряжения. Дассай нетерпеливо скользнул стволом от копчика к растянутому входу. В этот миг Тамазуки приоткрыл глаза. Они больше не были жёлтыми: зрачок растёкся на всю радужку, оставляя золотистую каёмку. Это напомнило Дассаю солнечное затмение. На него тоже снизошло затмение – разум помрачился, осталась только животная страсть. Проиграв ей в неравном поединке, Дассай подался бёдрами вперёд и погрузил головку члена в кольцо мышц. В мозгу от нахлынувшего удовольствия словно взорвались звёзды, а тело само продолжило движение. Он вошёл наполовину и приостановился, услышав стон Тамазуки, в котором боль мешалась с наслаждением.

Дассай с трудом приоткрыл залитые п _о_ том глаза и почти кончил на середине акта. А всё потому, что полностью раскрытый под ним тануки пьянил одним видом. Его влажный член стоял, требуя внимания. Язык непрерывно скользил по искусанным губам. Воспалённые соски вызывающе алели на блестящей гладкой груди. Рука скребла по циновке, оставляя борозды.

Потом с очередным толчком Тамазуки мотнул головой. И Дассай заморгал, боясь, что у него начались галлюцинации. Он подхватил тануки под одно бедро предплечьем, а кистью отёр своё лицо. И убедился, что ему не померещилось растущее вокруг головы Тамазуки светлое пятно. Это точно не была подушка, еле видная в полумраке комнаты. Дассай наклонился поцеловать тануки, одновременно вгоняя член глубже в его тело. И Тамазуки застонал ему в рот, крупно вздрагивая – не иначе Дассай вошёл под нужным углом и задел точку удовольствия.

А Дассай тем временем чуть разогнал сладкий туман в голове и теперь жадно наблюдал, как удлиняются и белеют от корней к кончикам волосы тануки. Они блестели в темноте ещё сильнее, чем кожа, и рассып _а_ лись ореолом по подушке.

-Обалдеть! Ты… - прохрипел Дассай, возобновляя ритм толчков и силясь между ними разглядеть детали метаморфозы.

На белой макушке дёрнулись треугольные уши, а пальцев Дассая под ягодицами Тамазуки коснулось что-то пушистое. Хвост!

Дассай вдруг сообразил, что сейчас тануки полностью расслабился и выпустил на свободу свою истинную сущность. Эта мысль в сочетании с ощущениями от толчков заставила его кончить, да так, что перед глазами вспыхнули искры. Рыча и содрогаясь, он излился внутрь Тамазуки. Нашёл в себе силы выйти и рухнул рядом. Потом приподнял голову и зарылся лицом в белую гриву. Хорош, чёртов тануки, во всех обликах!

-Ты меня с ума сведёшь, - выговорил Дассай и прикусил его звериное ушко, потом – человеческое. Тамазуки зашипел. Почти сразу Дассай сообразил, чем тот недоволен, и, чтобы увериться, перевёл взгляд вниз. И правда, оргазма-то достиг он один, член тануки продолжал стоять, у основания поблёскивал редкий белый пушок. Дассай поспешил вернуться на исходную позицию со словами: - Прости-прости.

Подхватил хмурого Тамазуки под колени, поцеловал в одну узкую стопу. Хотел повторить акт в той же позе, но оказалось, что от сильного оргазма ноги отказывались держать. Тогда Дассай лукаво подмигнул тануки, скинул с плеч рубаху и сел спиной к стене. Тамазуки до последнего не понимал, что он хочет сделать, пока Дассай не усадил его к себе на колени. Тануки стал терять равновесие и машинально вцепился рукой в его плечо, рванулся вперёд так, что они снова столкнулись лбами, на этот раз несильно.

Не теряя времени, Дассай ещё поцеловал его в губы, обхватил ладонями за ягодицы и резко насадил на свой вновь стоящий член. До упора. Тамазуки забился в крепких объятиях как мотылёк на иголке. Но Дассай удерживал его и двигался внутри, сразу задав бешеный темп. Чуть подвинулся, и тануки наконец-то застонал в голос. Дассай спохватился и закрыл ему рот поцелуем, так что крики и стоны получались приглушёнными и походили на всхлипы.

Дассай бесстыдно пользовался положением и лапал Тамазуки везде, где мог достать. С нажимом провёл пальцами по его прогнутой спине вверх, до шеи, потом обратно – до хвоста. Стоило сжать его основание и толкнуться сильнее, как тануки кончил. И от оргазма он так сжался внутри, что Дассай взвыл и тоже достиг пика. Но обоим явно было мало. Мало!

Поэтому Дассай схватил Тамазуки за длинные пряди, потянул назад, выгибая до предела. И снова начал вбиваться в горячую, хлюпающую глубину, уже не такую тесную, но по-прежнему засасывающую. Тануки еле-еле цеплялся за его шею вытянутой рукой, а перед новым оргазмом вновь прильнул грудью к его груди, обхватил за затылок ладонью и сам задвигал бёдрами. Получилось несравнимо лучше, чем раньше. Они кончили вместе, сливаясь в жадном поцелуе, передавая дрожь от кожи к коже.

Сладкие конвульсии сходили на нет, оставляя после себя лёгкую слабость во всём теле. Наконец Тамазуки змейкой соскользнул с колен Дассая и разлёгся на жутко мятом белье. Дассай потянулся следом, наполовину остался на циновке, голову положил на плечо тануки. Через какое-то время повернулся на бок и широким взмахом подгрёб разнеженного Тамазуки к себе. Тот еле слышно застонал, наверно от тянущей внизу боли, но вырываться не стал. Его хвост оказался прижат к паху Дассая, и от прикосновения мягкой шерсти там снова начал разливаться жар.

-Всё тебе мало, зверь, - заподозрив неладное, пробормотал Тамазуки.

-Это кто из нас ещё зверь, - фыркнул ему в затылок Дассай, прижал к себе покрепче. И тануки заёрзал, потому что мощные руки уже скользили по его телу, коварно пробуждая не до конца ушедшее наслаждение. Дассай нарочно избегал касаться чувствительных мест вроде сосков или члена, но теперь ему казалось, что тело Тамазуки стало сплошной эрогенной зоной.

Словно в подтверждение этого тануки выгнулся, потираясь ягодицами о пах Дассая и опуская руку к своему. Но так и не смог совершить задуманное. Дассай перехватил его локоть, плавно завёл за спину, одновременно поднимая парня за пояс и ставя на колени. Без опоры справа Тамазуки упал лицом в подушку, поэтому не сразу сообразил, что Дассай пристраивается к нему сзади.

-Нет, хватит! – ещё успел сипло выдохнуть тануки, но захлебнулся: Дассай с первого захода вошёл на полную длину. Правда теперь толкался мягче, чтобы продлить нарастающее удовольствие себе и Тамазуки. Тот сильно мотнул головой, отчего грива волос свесилась вперёд, на плечи и подушку. Дассай присвистнул и медленно подался назад.

-Что ещё?.. – невнятно буркнул тануки, невольно следуя за ним. Дассай быстро опомнился и снова скользнул внутрь него целиком, выбивая толчком воздух из его лёгких в виде стона. А когда снова оттянулся назад, чуть севшим от наслаждения голосом произнёс:

-На татуировку засмотрелся. – И вместо очередного движения бёдрами он двинул вперёд рукой, отводя налипшие белые волосы с мокрой спины Тамазуки и вглядываясь в рисунок. На нём тануки-зверь сидел в окружении едва намеченных силуэтов – наверняка скрытых ёкаев Сикоку. Всех их обрамляли рыжие листья. Очень символично.

-А у тебя что, нет? – чуть повернул голову Тамазуки и перевёл дыхание. Но расслабился он рано, потому что от звука его голоса Дассай мгновенно вспомнил о приостановленном действе и решил с лихвой восполнить задержку.

-Я же… вакагашира… Только начал набивать… на плечах, - в перерывах между резкими толчками выдыхал он. Ладонями раздвинул в стороны ягодицы тануки, чтобы отчётливей видеть, как от каждого движения наружу вытекает сперма. Тамазуки уже стонать не мог, и что-то слабо шептал в подушку. Вряд ли в таком состоянии он слышал объяснение – ощущения должны были сконцентрироваться ниже пояса. Дассай же специально не трогал его член, чтобы тот кончил именно от анального секса.

Тот и кончил, закусив вместе с губой несколько упавших на щёку волос. Дассай увидел, как белая прядь слегка окрасилась кровью, и зажмурился от нахлынувшего оргазма. Перед этим он успел выйти. Так что сперма окропила почти всего тануки на рисунке. Понаблюдал, как по внутренней стороне бёдер Тамазуки, покрытых синяками, стекает сперма от его первых оргазмов; как ходят ходуном от сбитого дыхания мышцы на гладкой спине. После чего устало перекатился на бок, ощутив щекой и плечом волосы тануки. Сам же Тамазуки повалился задницей в другую сторону, под голову удобно подложил локоть.

Дассай не утерпел и потеребил его звериные ушки, отвёл от лица занавес прядей. Дотянуться поцеловать приоткрытые губы сил уже не было. Поэтому он улыбнулся и по-хозяйски уложил ладонь на ещё горячие ягодицы, пришлёпнул. Тамазуки приоткрыл один глаз и фыркнул, чуть позже сыто потянувшись. Дассай счёл его действия провокацией, но сам себе запретил думать об ещё одном разочке. Видно было, что он и так замучил не избалованного утехами тануки. Последнее чувствовалось даже несмотря на расслабленность и удовлетворённый вид Тамазуки.

-Теперь точно хватит, - озвучил тот мысли Дассая и двинул коленом ему в бедро. С ягодицы на коварную ногу тут же переместилась широкая ладонь, щекотнула голень и стопу. Дассай покосился на сжатую в пальцах узкую щиколотку и вспомнил, как совсем недавно запрещал себе пялиться на ноги тануки. Запрещал лишний раз глянуть на его грудь и шею. А сейчас и там, и тут алели следы его собственных прикосновений. И запрещал он себе ещё один сексуальный акт. Прошло около десятка минут – а какая перемена!

Тут Тамазуки морщась приподнялся на локте и склонился над боком Дассая. Сказал:

-Повернись, гляну тату. – И уже с удобной позиции рассмотрел его лопатки. Прокомментировал: - Стандартно для вашего клана. И синее пламя логично. А что потом будет на всю спину? Свою любимую бутыль закажешь выбить?

-Хотел… Но теперь уже подумываю, что рядом с ней должен быть тануки, возможно, со шрамом на мордочке, - вкрадчиво произнёс Дассай и пробежался пальцами вверх по его бедру, погладил выступающую косточку таза.

-Ещё чего не хватало! Сдурел?! – Тамазуки даже сел ровно, чтобы освободившейся рукой зарядить Дассаю подзатыльник. – Только попробуй! Ишь выдумал – на всю жизнь татуировать какую-то случайную связь!

-Случайную связь?! – Дассай тоже сел, но от возмущения, и остро взглянул на тануки. – Ты вот это называешь случайной связью?!

-А что не так? – злость Тамазуки выдало слишком резкое движение, которым он откинул волосы за спину. Его зрачки постепенно сужались, глаза снова горели янтарём. – Ты не из-за воздержания меня завалил? Ну или забавы ради…

-Это ты сдурел! – перебил Дассай и в бешенстве схватил его за горло, ощутимо сжал, подтащил к себе. – Забава?! Нет уж! Воздержание? Да, я удовлетворял! Но в большей степени душевное влечение, хотя не спорю, физическое не особо отстало. Слышишь меня, Тамазуки?! Я уже давно тебя хочу! – И Дассай, мягче приподняв его подбородок, слизнул струйку крови из прокушенной парнем губы. Потом нежно поцеловал в уголок рта, прижался лбом ко лбу тануки. Шепнул: - Понимаешь?..

-То есть ты хочешь моё тело? – спокойно переспросил Тамазуки.

-Нет! Я хочу тебя целиком! Тело, душу, сложный характер! Тебя с этим шрамом, с хвостом, ушами и без! Какая, к чёрту, разница?! Всего! – почти на одном дыхании выдал Дассай. Перевёл его и добавил лукаво: - И да, забыл про шикарную гриву.

-Ну да, у тебя-то самого лысины, - после паузы неуверенно хмыкнул Тамазуки.

-Это не лысины, балда! – шутливо обиделся Дассай и прижал вредного тануки к груди. А начавшая чуть раньше темнеть и укорачиваться «шикарная грива» снова вернула изначальный вид, словно Тамазуки передумал менять облик. Уши и хвост, которые Дассай добросовестно ощупал, тоже остались на месте. Зато удлинились клыки и когти. Дассай ойкнул, почувствовав, как первые впиваются в его ключицу, а вторые – в бок. Тамазуки же с удовольствием слизнул выступившую кровь и произнёс:

-Смотри тогда. Заиграешься – сам знаешь эффект моих листьев.

Дассай рассмеялся, получив это скрытое признание, и уже глубже поцеловал оскалившегося Тамазуки. Тот почти сразу отстранился, с тревогой оглядываясь. Дассай посмотрел туда же и обнаружил, что белый щенок тыкается носом в щиколотку хозяина. А когда он прицелился лизнуть стёкшую под колено тануки сперму, тот поспешно его отодвинул. Дассай же выразительно рыкнул, отчего щенок испуганно улепетнул во двор. Тамазуки со смешком щёлкнул Дассая по носу:

-Детям до тринадцати, да?

-Он не виноват, что его хозяин такой бесстыдник, - хитро улыбнулся Дассай и оглядел беспорядок в комнате, засохшие белые пятна на их телах, одежде и простынях.

-От бесстыдника слышу, - возразил Тамазуки и накинул на плечу мятую юкату. – Надевай своё, тут ванна гостевая, - добавил он, заметив, что Дассай не горит желанием натягивать запачканные тряпки.

-Славно, - обрадовался тот. Значит, можно спокойно вымыться и застирать одежду.

-Если бы меньше пьянствовал и чаще сюда заходил – знал бы, - проворчал Тамазуки, сгребая постельное бельё в ком. Но в его словах Дассаю почудился совсем иной смысл: «чаще бы бывал здесь, сегодняшнее раньше бы случилось». Проклятье, кто ж знал, что гордый тануки столько ему позволит?! Плетясь за ним следом по коридору, Дассай ругал себя на все лады. Но потом успокоился: главное, что это случилось, а наверстать упущенное они как-нибудь смогут. Пожалуй, можно начать с ванной!

Но здесь ждал облом: в горячих источниках под крышей было несколько гостей. Так что Дассай сел с Тамазуки в дальний угол, но ничего такого делать с тануки не мог. Не на это ли тот рассчитывал?! Дассай покосился на Тамазуки, по самую шею сидевшего в воде, и успел заметить хитрую улыбку в уголках его губ. Вот прохвост! Даром, что вернулся в человеческий облик – в воспалённом мозгу любовника он уже намертво отпечатался в истинном!.. Из-за этого продолжал возбуждать.

-Только попробуй, - уловил Дассай слабое шипение и честно постарался абстрагироваться от недавнего буйства. Помогло, но не очень. Тем более что он вспомнил вопрос, который хотел задать Тамазуки.

-Слушай, а ведь тануки славятся размером своих яичек, - тихо-тихо произнёс он, когда ближайший к ним гость вышел из воды, чтобы начать мыться. – А твои как же?

-Ты разве их не видел? – закатил глаза Тамазуки.

-И очень отчётливо, вдобавок трогал, - ухмыльнулся Дассай, следя за проступающим на щеках парня румянцем. – Но разве они должны быть такими?.. – Он удержал за зубами слово «маленькими», потому что тануки мог его за это убить (как мужчина). – Помнится, дед мне говорил, что у твоего отца они огромные. – Последнюю фразу он выпалил быстрее, чтобы лишний раз не возбуждаться, вспоминая гениталии Тамазуки.

-Сравнил! Я ещё молодой, - смилостивился тот над его мучениями. – Они начинают увеличиваться только после пятидесяти лет. Тогда и истинный облик становится полностью звериным. У меня же, как видишь, только уши и хвост…

-Ого, значит лет через тридцать у тебя будут большие… Ай! – Дассай не договорил, получив увесистую оплеуху.

-Затихни, - буркнул Тамазуки и прикрыл ладонью укус на шее, когда недалеко от них в воду опустился другой гость. Потом повернулся спиной к Дассаю, что-то у новоприбывшего спрашивая вполголоса. И Дассай, разглядывая его тату, вспомнил ещё кое о чём. Дождался, пока Тамазуки завершит разговор и подплывёт обратно, склонился к самому его уху:

-А тануки с бутылью я всё-таки набью. Ты мне отличную идею подал! Да погоди ты драться! – перехватил он его занесённый кулак, сжал в своём и так же тихо пояснил: - Есть такое поверье. Если тануки помогает варить саке, то оно выходит намного лучше. Конечно, у нас оно и так высший класс, но представь, что будет, если ваши тануки станут нам помогать с этим!

-Уже представил, - хмыкнул Тамазуки. – Вы окончательно утопитесь в саке и перестанете понимать разумную речь. Утратите силу и величие. Хорошенькая перспектива.

-Не притворяйся, что до сих пор не понял! В саке наша сила! Чем оно качественней, тем больше энергии придаёт! – возмутился Дассай и взъерошил его короткие волосы. – Так что будешь красоваться у меня на спине как символ превосходного саке!

-Ладно, - неожиданно легко и как-то устало сказал Тамазуки. – Только давай без шрама. И ещё, не вздумай звать к себе в сезон варения саке!

-Это ещё почему? Плыть от тебя до меня всего ничего! Союз заключим, и вы нам – умельцев-тануки, мы вам – отличное саке! Со мной чур ты будешь готовить!

-Размечтался ты чего-то, - остудил его восторги Тамазуки. – Союз? Обмен? Где последний разум потерял?

-Да вот недавно, в твоей комнате и потерял, - не затруднился с ответом Дассай и удовлетворённо заметил, как досадливо моргает тануки. Обнаглел ещё больше: - А ты мне потом покажешь, как красиво у вас в сезон момидзи, лады?

Тамазуки молча кивнул – Дассай примерно знал, чем его задобрить, и добавил:

-И кленовым сиропом угостишь?

-Ты его любишь? – удивился тануки.

-Ага. А после сегодняшнего ещё больше, - лукаво прищурился Дассай, глядя на растерявшегося Тамазуки. Ничего, скоро поймёт всю глубину намёка.

А пока надо придумать эскиз для татуировки. Потому что вряд ли Дассай сможет здраво мыслить, провожая соблазнительного тануки до моря. Пока же он родил только одну идею: пустить синее пламя над красными листьями, что будут окружать тануки в обнимку с бутылью саке. Очень символично должно получиться… И возможно, где-нибудь рядом с тануки набить белого щенка. Об этом Дассай подумал, когда услышал лай за дверью ванных. Вскочивший с брызгами Тамазуки поспешил впустить псинку и успокоить. После чего одарил Дассая недовольным взглядом. Всё потому, что тот откровенно пялился на его голую задницу, по которой успел шлёпнуть за миг до ухода тануки.

Нет, всё-таки замечательный и долгожданный выходил «союз». А уж пьянил похлеще лучшего саке!


End file.
